


505

by gottalove_anime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cock Slut, Daddy Kink, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalove_anime/pseuds/gottalove_anime
Summary: 505, simultaneously keeping you alive and killing you, often used to describe a person who you're in love with, but, may be bad for you. (Urban dictionary)“I’m going back to 505, and you’ll always be my 505, Suna.” You recall everything, when you met him way back in High School and how you fell in love with the burnt out skater guy.
Relationships: Suna Rintarou & Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader
Kudos: 31





	505

**Author's Note:**

> Hey besties! After so many tries, I finally am making this into a fanfic, I hope that you will like this and I am ready for any comments you have. 
> 
> I have made Suna less fanon (those exaggerated ones where he’s always high). I do hope to hear from you for any misconduct on the actions of the characters :)
> 
> This will only be a short chapter for I am not good like other authors like attackonfics and hoeneymilktea (i love their works). The story will only be short and I will be updating slowly :)
> 
> I am saying sorry in advance if you didn’t like it, anyways, happy reading :D

Thursday, the day you have been waiting for. Suna was coming over. It has always been like this for the past years after the graduation of your batch from Inarizaki.

“I’ll be missing you y/n.” Atsumu wailed and hugged you tightly as if it was the last time you’ll be seeing him. You glanced at your right to see Osamu rolling his eyes at his brother. The twins were the closest boys to your heart, you three stayed close together throughout high school even if everybody misunderstood your relationship with them.

“Let go Atsumu, it’s my turn.” Osamu said as he removed the arms clinging around your waist. He then snaked his arms over your shoulder and gestured your head to his chest. The twins are tall no doubt. Osamu would always rest his chin above your head, while Atsumu would rest his elbows on your shoulder. 

At the corner of your eye, you noticed a familiar figure glaring around you three. The dark aura immediately hovered your body as you look at Suna, immensely staring. 

Your flashback ended as you receive a text from Suna.

_“Be there in 10, traffic’s kinda heavy.”_ The small updates from him made your heart flutter. You stood up and fixed yourself to be more presentable.

“I shaved right?” You ask yourself and quickly ran to the comfort room. You pulled down your panties and touched your middle if there were still hair, and gladly, you shaved it clean. 

The thoughts of Suna below you later came rushing in which made your body burn. His wet tongue would again come in contact with your needy cunt. The small daydream of him pleasuring you has caused your fingers to slowly massage your clit. Circling around, your other hand came contact with your breasts. The tingling sensation from below made your nipples hard. The hornier you are, the needy your pussy became. 

You inserted one finger in. The satisfaction was not met and you inserted another. A loud moan came out of your mouth as your walls clenched around your fingers. You aggressively massaged your breasts and pinched your nipples. The intense pleasure rushed in as you pushed and pulled your fingers thinking it was Suna’s. 

“Fuck Rin...” You moaned again and threw your head back. Little did you know Suna was able to let himself in because of the extra key you gave him. He was watching you pleasure yourself for a while now and he didn’t stop you. The show you were putting on amazed him. Suna snorted which made you remember that he was arriving.

“What the fuck!” You jumped and closed the door immediately making a space between you two. Your heart pounded out of embarrassment as he laughed from the other room. 

Suna knocked at the door still laughing, “You couldn’t even wait for me huh y/n?” He mockingly teased you. “I never thought you would do that to yourself.” Suna said as you pulled your panties back up again and face him.

“I’m not that innocent you know.” You spat at him and walked outside the room. He catched up to you and he snaked his arms around your waist, giving you small kisses on your right ear. 

You caressed his face with your palm. The feeling of endless euphoria rushed in and made everything better.

“I’ve missed you.” You said as he turned you around to him. His fox-like eyes stared into yours. Suna smiled which made his eyes disappear. He slowly grazed his lips with yours.

“Do you now?” Suna smirked and you couldn’t hold yourself back anymore. You kissed Suna as if it was the first time kissing him in years. Suna then pushed his mouth into yours which you responded by opening a bit more. The tongues met which made your body fall again into an endless pit of lust. 

His hand cupped your jaw and held them firmly. Meanwhile his other hand managed to zip down your dress, making it fall. Only the black g-string lingerie was left for him to gaze at. You pushed your body onto his making him feel the softness of your breasts. He groaned as he part your legs. 

“Jump.” You immediately obeyed as he catched your body and held you by your ass giving them soft squeezes. Suna’s lips met yours once again as he went to your room. The sound of the door banging open made you excited. 

Every time you’re with Suna, you feel like you’re in another place. A place for only you both, no one judging, no one interrupting. Just the two of you, making love and memories.

You recall your past with Suna. No one knew what you both had, maybe that’s because there was really nothing. Suna back in high school was just a quiet guy who only had very few friends, some of them were not even from Inarizaki. You would always see him at the park, skating with older guys from college. What you didn’t know was that he would always notice you walk past by, as it was the way to your house. 

One time he was skating alone, and you managed to go to him. Suna knew that eventually you’d feed your curiosity. He wasn’t the type of guy to date around but he was famous among girls, prolly because of his cold personality which girls like. Unlike you, you were just really curious about him. 

“I’d always see you here.” You started. He was fixing the wheels of his board as he glanced to you. It was your first time to come up this close to him. His narrow grayish-yellow eyes were perfectly paired with the eyeliner around it. 

His brown locks were covered with a black hoodie, to protect him from the cold breeze of the night. He stopped what he was doing and his eyes never left yours. You awkwardly laugh as it was getting a little weird, which he sensed. 

“And i’d always see you go that way.” Suna coldly said as he pointed the street to your house. There were only a few street lights which was scary to pass through, the other way around it would take you a kilometer so you had no choice but to choose the dark way.

Suna stood up. His tall figure was looming over you which made you distance yourself, you were alone with a stranger after all. 

“Do you know how to skate?” He casually asked to make the awkward aura go away. An Arctic Monkey song was echoing around the park which made it more nostalgic. His music taste was good, indeed.

It was already 10 o’clock which made you think what he was doing here at his hour and why is he not at his house. Going back to what he asked, you said no and he asked you if you wanted to learn how, which you agreed to since you have nothing to do.

“You just have to balance yourself when you step your other foot on the board.” Suna said while his calloused hands held your arms, assisting you as you were scared to fall. You were already giving up but the look on Suna’s face, eager to teach you, made you think otherwise. 

The night was fun. You learned a little bit of skating and a bit more about him. He was born on the 25th of January, and his hometown is Aichi Prefecture. Suna was also the middle blocker of the Inarizaki Volleyball Team. 

It was evident that he loves to skate. From the time he is here, almost every night and his board looking so used yet clean, and how his mood changed in teaching you how to skate. It was clearly his passion.

Going back to what was happening now, Suna has now laid you on your bed. The smell of lavender from your sheets and Suna’s dark chocolate scent attacked your nose which brought you peace that you didn’t notice Suna has already unclasped your bra, and now your boobs are jiggling and exposed in front of his fox-like eyes. He slapped your breasts left and right which aroused you more. 

Suna then sniffed your bra that reeks of your strawberry body wash, after that he threw your bra across your room. You tugged his shirt signaling him to take it off too, which he did. Now, his well-defined chest and abs are taking your breath away. Your eyes went down to his pelvic area only to see his poking cock which made your pussy throb in excitement. 

His mouth met your nipples and sucked on it as if he was a newborn baby. Meanwhile his other hand went down to your clothed cunt and rubbed you from the outside. The feeling was ecstatic, you know you’re gonna wake up again with an aching cunt and swollen nipples with love bites around your neck. 

“R-rin...” You moaned as his fingers teasingly poked your pussy. To show your subjection, you raised your arms above your head and spread your legs for him to have better access. Suna then accepted your offer by showing him his dominance. He left your breasts and proceeded to take of your panty by his mouth. He bit the left side and held the right, slowly exposing your wet pussy to him. 

“Already prepped up huh?” He seductively said and threw your panty. He kneeled up the bed and fixed his gaze on your naked body, ready to take him on again. 

Suna then pinned both of your hands above your head as he started kissing and gently suckling your neck which will eventually turn into love bites. “Hmm Rin.” You whimpered as he rocked against your aching cunt, hungry for attention. “Stay still.” Suna commanded which you try so hard to obey. His body against yours, his hardened cock hitting your unclothed pussy, and his hands locking your wrists, these were only mere things Suna would effortlessly do to make you want him even more.

You surely missed this. Six days without him was hard to bear, if only you could extend Thursday to another twenty-four hours. Torture was the right term to use if it were to describe the days without him. At night, you would try to please yourself with your bare fingers and toys, hoping it would suffice Suna’s, but only he can make you cum the way you wanted to. Pulsating pussy from the orgasm, sensitive from every touch, heart pounding and endless sweating. It definitely made you weak but you surely loved it, especially if it was from Suna. 

His right hand reached for your breasts again only to pinch your nipples as he kissed your inner thigh. His breath was kissing your cunt which sent shivers all throughout your body. Suna is God when it comes to sex. You could never get enough of him, Suna knew that which he took as an advantage to use your body over and over again. 

Finally his lips met your clit. Suna kissed it one time, then two, and sucked it on three. Electric waves sent you out of your senses. His hardened tongue was already in, taking time to taste your sweet juices. He then spitted and sucked your labia making it wet as fuck. As the kinky guy he is, Suna bit your labia making you whimper as pain and pleasure met. 

Your back arched, Suna knew well how to please you and make you beg for him, “I said stay still.” He commanded as he pushed your stomach back down. You were getting impatient already, six days without him and he’s still teasing you.

“Here we go.” Suna told you as he inserted a finger in. The moment you’ve been waiting for finally came but it was not enough. Without a warning, he then inserted two more inside making your cunt widen more. His three long fingers massaged your insides, hitting your sweet spots. Suna was very skilled when it comes to using his fingers, for he was a middle blocker from the Inarizaki Volleyball Team before.

Your walls clenched on the three fingers inside you which amused Suna. He then curled his fingers deep inside you making you let out a sweet moan, “Slut”, he degraded you. It was your kink to be degraded like this, and you took it as a compliment, “for you daddy”, you answered softly as he thrusted his fingers in and out of you in a fast pace. 

His tongue was also doing it’s work. Suna hardened his tongue again whilst sucking your clit, making the sensation intensify. He was doing god’s work, his hands on your breasts and insides as he eats you out. You squeezed his head between your thighs and tugged his hair to go in you more, “F-fuck Suna!”, you were close to your high and Suna knew that, and as the bitch that he is, he suddenly pulled his fingers leaving you cold and empty. 

“Not yet baby girl.” He said and stripped off his remaining clothes.

You swiped the small tears in your eyes as you sat, Suna was already naked and all you can see was his vast throbbing cock wet from the pre-cum. It’s tip was already red from the suppression. You both did not waste any time as he stick out his cock to you. Mouth wide open, Suna shoved his massive shaft to your mouth, making you suck his member. 

“That’s it, take it like a good little slut you are.” He said as he tied your hair with his hands. Suna let you do your work to blow him. Your tongue swirled on the tip, he let out a long groan as you suck the back of his cock down to his balls. Once again, your mouth sucked his balls as your hand massaged the other side. Just like you, he was also impatient. Suna then pulled your hair making you face his shaft and shoved it in you again. He face fucked you making your eyes form tears. 

You both like rough sex, it was something you both had in common. Suna always had that dominant side of him, and you liked that, love rather, especially when fucking.

Suna pushed your head once again, his cock hitting the back of your throat and making you gag. One, two, three, Suna deepthroated and gagged you for three times, “Good girl”, he commented and pulled out his cock.

“Get on all fours.” He commanded not giving you time to fix yourself, but just like the slut you are, you did and you leaned your ass to him, exposing more of your wet entrance. “Look at you, waiting for me to pound your tight pussy.” Suna said, you thought he would tease you once more but he then plunged his throbbing cock into your needy cunt.

He filled you up, your walls feeling every inch of him and making room for his enormous cock. His sudden intrusion made you whimper like a bitch, “Oh my god! Fuck Suna!” You moaned as he let you adjust to his size, “Oh I will.” He said as he pounded in and out of you.

Suna was definitely big. His cock filled all of your empty spots and it drove you crazy. The ass clapping sound, loud moans, the sound of your lewd sweats and pre-cum mixing, covered the whole room. It was music to your ears.

You threw your head back, Suna on the other hand grabbed your breasts aggressively, it hurts but it was good. “Pull my hair.” You said to him and he did. Suna twirled your hair into is hands pulling it for him to fuck you deeply. Your hands clenched on the sheets, Suna fucking you from behind felt like heaven. His hips continuously hit your ass making it bounce for him. 

Suna then carried your body and your back slammed against the sheets. He put both of your legs on each side of his shoulders for him to fuck you more. His hands trailed across your breasts then to your neck, only to choke you. Suna did this without even pulling out.

“This what you like?” He asked and you nodded quickly, making him fuck you more in a faster pace. His other hand reached your pussy once again as he massaged the clit to ease the pain and bring out more sensation.

Suna had no mercy in fucking you. He would always go hard for his own pleasure.

The sudden pull out left you in shock, “Come here”, Suna gestured you to stand, knees weak, he pulled you in front of the mirror, Suna then made you bow down as he slipped his cock once again, fucking you in front of the mirror with your hands rested on both of its side. The reflection of him fucking you from behind, breasts wiggling, face ruined, made you think of what slut you are for him.

“See that? That’s what you look like when I fuck you like this. You should be ashamed of yourself, letting yourself get fucked like a slut.” He said and yanked both your arms as he fucked you in deeper.

Suna’s stamina is unbelievable, you’d be exhausted but he could go for about tons of rounds. He also kept his body toned and fingerswell taken care of. Good thing he was on the volleyball team. 

Your knees were getting weak with every thrust you get, Suna knew that very well. He pulled out again only to carry you, back against the wall and inserted his shaft again, your body falling down on his cock sent you another electric shock. His firm thrust hitting you on you g-spot and close to your cervix.

“Fuck! Just like that, so deep!” You moaned out lightly which amused Suna. He wasted no time and sucked your neck, while his other hand kept on spanking your ass, making it red.

You were on the verge of cumming and so was Suna, “I’m gonna cum,” You pleaded as Suna smirked, “Not until I say so.” He commanded. It was hard for you to keep your high at hold, your walls kept on clenching around his massive cock. You’d feel the veins go in and out which aroused you even more.

Suna’s thrusts were getting sloppy, “Fuck y/n, you feel so good, i'm gonna let it out in you, yeah?" He moaned into your ear as you nodded, “I’m close y/n, cum for daddy,” he said as you both let out a long groan. His hot seeds filled you up, even lots of it came dripping out your pussy. Your mouth was wide open from the orgasm you felt, “Hah, fuck this shit, fuck me more Rintarou.” You said which made Suna hard again, he was still inside of you when his cock stiffened.

He laid down while jerking his cock to harden more, looking at his position, he wants you to ride him. You positioned yourself on top of him as his tip grazed the lips of your throbbing cunt. You let yourself fall down on his cock once again. 

“Hmm I see you’ve gotten a bit more needy.” You ignored Suna’s comment as you started grinding on his cock. A familiar feeling started to form again as you rode. Suna placed both of his arms below his head, watching you bounce on him. 

To amplify his amusement, you massaged your breasts and pinched your nipples on the left and squeezed down on the right as you threw your head back. You’d go on fast paces then slowly grind, Suna smirked with the incredible show in front of him.

You were again close to your orgasm, so was Suna. “I’m cumming!” you groan as you came, there were circles on your vision. Suna cummed again in you, his dick was twitching as he reached his climax. You both fell silent, only heavy pantings were there to be heard.

“That was amazing,” you exhaled as you got off his cock and he slapped your ass as a final remark. You looked at the time and it was almost four in the morning. Suna chuckled at your comment, “Nasty bitch.” He said as he covered you both with the sheets given.

Your room reeks of after-sex scent and cum. Your body was still weak, unable to move to clean yourself. 

The pantings were gone and you’re able to breathe normally now. You laid down as your eyelids were closing. Meanwhile Suna is right beside you, half asleep. Your hands searched for Suna’s to intertwine with, and you did, but he shrugged of your hand and turned away. 

It was always like this after fucking. You’d want to cuddle with Suna, to feel his warmth but he’d always push you away. This has made you think, what are his feelings for you. Since he’s here now, it wouldn’t hurt to ask him, right?

“Hey Suna, i’ve been meaning to ask.” You started and stared at his bare back. Anxiety crawled into you quick to what his response will be. Suna was never the type of person to give you an exact answer. He’d always make you think, and hopefully this time, he’d give you the answer you’ve been wanting. 

“We’ve been like this for so long y’know? Ever since we graduated from that crappy School. We’d always fuck on a thursday night, then you’d disappear for six days, and come back again. What are we really, Suna?” He stayed silent for a few minutes, your heart pounded and negative thoughts kept on swarming in.

Finally he moved a muscle turning towards you. He opened his bloodshot eyes and sighed. “I told you once and now i’m telling you again? We’re nothing, don’t act as if it’s a big deal. You really want to hurt yourself huh y/n?”

Just by that, your world shattered into pieces. You never thought he’d be so blunt. That was the answer to your question. You felt a pang in your chest because you let your hopes up, that maybe, just maybe, he would’ve developed some feelings for you even if you knew he was incapable of it. 

You turned your back against him, droplets of tears slowly came running down your face, you tried your best to suppress your cries, but it was no use. 

Suna heard you cry and he let out an exasperated sigh. He then stood up and went to you. He brushed your hair away from your face to see you crying. It was a bit blurry but the light outside helped you to see clearly that he had a blank expression, meaning all of this, including you means nothing and nowhere to his heart.

“Look y/n, I tried okay? But I just can’t. I can’t reciprocate your feelings and I know you know, i’m just here to fuck. I made that clear to you right? So don't go crying on me thinking i'll be your boyfriend, you can't manipulate me with that.” He said and stood up and went to his clothes, he was ready to leave again.

“Maybe you didn’t try hard enough? Please Suna.” You were sobbing, but he ignored you. It hurts so bad to hear that from him yet Suna didn’t care. You fixed yourself to talk to him, “Where are you going? I thought you were gonna stay?” You asked him, still stopping yourself from crying. 

“Bye y/n. See you again next week.” He said and left. The dark and lonely room crept to you. Tears started to run down again as you just couldn’t hold it in anymore. How can Suna not feel something for you after all this years? What was everything to him?

For the past years, you’ve been stuck with Suna Rintarou, the burnt out skater guy you fell in love with way back in high school. You thought you can change him but now it was crystal clear to you that you just can’t. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it this far! I have incorporated some lines from what I made on tiktok. I know it was a short and dumb chapter but I am improving slowly. I would love to hear from you guys and please teach me how to write :) Have a great day besties!


End file.
